This invention relates to a directional control for a D.C. motor.
Many D.C. motor directional controls operate with relays to switch the polarity of the electric current applied to the motor armature winding. In the process, the relays also make and break the armature current. The relays, therefore, must not only be rated for current carrying capacity, but, must also be rated for make and break currents. This results in the requirement of larger and more costly relay contacts than would be required if the contacts merely had to be rated for current carrying capacity.